Lasers are commonly used in materials processing, including cutting, welding, brazing, surface treatment and other applications. Industrial laser products can employ several different modules mounted in a system. These modules are often loosely based on the 19″ rack mount standard. As the technology has progressed over time, the weight of these modules has reached in excess of 100 lbs. Installing and removing 100 lb modules is not straightforward and requires some mechanical assistance in order to be done safely and correctly. Additionally, these modules can be located anywhere from 12″ off the floor to 40″ off the floor. Servicing these laser systems in the field would require personnel to locate some type of adjustable lifting mechanism, or tables, or carts matching the height of the location of the modules in the system in order to take the weight of the module during removal for replacement or servicing. Alternatively, several service personnel could perform the task working together, but sending several personnel to a customer site to replace or service a module would be an inefficient use of resources. Performing this task without some mechanical means of assistance would be difficult. Therefore, there is a need for efficient mechanical solutions to allow a single technician to service laser system modules.